


Behind Closed Doors

by Geekygirl24



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, M/M, Type to the rescue, protective friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: “You can tell him it was a football injury!” There was sheer panic in his voice, “He doesn’t go to every practice, right?”Type froze.
Relationships: Kengkla/Techno (Love by Chance), Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 315





	Behind Closed Doors

Techno was probably the nicest guy in the entire university, next to Ae’s boyfriend, Pete.

It didn’t make sense for him to be with that Kengkla kid.

There was something wrong with that kid.

“Where’s Techno?” Type asked when he entered the home, moving to sit by Tharn almost immediately.

“In the other room with Kengkla.” Champ scowled from his position on the floor, “That brat just came in and dragged Ai’No away, not even a word of acknowledge to us.”

“Hmmm.” Type glared at the door that lead to the other room for a moment, the frown only deepening when he heard muffled sounds coming from within.

And then there was a familiar cracking sound… one that Type was all too familiar with.

Seeing red, he pushed past Tharn and Champ, storming over to the other room. Pausing just outside the door, he could vaguely hear Kengkla muttering something.

He didn’t sound happy.

“You can tell him it was a football injury!” There was sheer panic in his voice, “He doesn’t go to every practice, right?”

Type froze.

How often had he seen Techno limping recently?

How often had these injuries been because of football? Or because he was just ‘clumsy’?

Slowly, he opened the door stopping at the sight of his best friend kneeling on the floor. Techno’s freshly dyed hair was all over the place, one hand held up to his nose to try and prevent the blood flow.

And there were tears on his face. Tears which only seemed to get worse when he saw Type standing in the doorway.

Kengkla, who had his back to the door, spun around, eyes widening at the sight of Type.

“Surprise.” Type hissed, eyes darting down to see blood on Kengkla’s knuckles, as the younger boy laughed nervously.

“I-it’s not what it looks like!” Kengkla said unconvincingly.

“Really? Because it looks like I heard something hit something else, you begging him to say it was just a football injury and now, he has a bleeding nose… and you’ve been caught red-knuckled.” Type glanced over at his friend, clenching his fist tighter at the sight of tears in Techno’s eyes, “But yeah… tell me how it isn’t what it looks like.”

Kengkla looked completely panicked, already turning to Techno, probably to try and get him to intervene… which was why he didn’t see the fist flying towards his face.

As Kengkla fell to the ground, unconscious before he even hit the floor, Type rushed over to his best friend.

“Sssh Ai’No… it’s okay, it’s going to be okay.” He whispered, moving closer.

Techno looked like a deer caught in headlights, “You-you didn’t have to do that!” 

“So, what was I mean to do? Let him keep beating you?” Type snorted, “Little slimeball deserved it.”

“… He said I had to be his boyfriend.” Techno whimpered, “Type, you don’t understand!”

“Understand what?”

And then Techno told him the truth… the whole truth.

Type felt sick to his stomach, “So he… took advantage of you, forced you to be his boyfriend and- “

“- told me I was worthless, pathetic and stupid.” Techno whispered.

“Bastard!” Type gave the unconscious body a kick… for good measure, “You know he’s a liar, right?”

Techno shrugged, “Only a stupid, pathetic loser would stay with someone if they kept hitting them.”

“Ai’No… he’s an abuser. He manipulated you, lied to you, used every trick in the book to make you feel you had to stay with him.” Type ranted, “And none of what he said is true…. Please, you have to believe me.”

“… I do but- “

“- But nothing.” Type helped his friend to his feet, grabbing him some tissues for his nose, before pulling him towards the door.

“W-what about Kengkla?”

“Leave him there. He’ll have to go past us to get out anyway.” Type couldn’t help but smirk at the thought.

Once he told Champ and Tharn, Kengkla would be lucky to escape with his life.


End file.
